The instant invention pertains to methods which and apparatus for transformation of energy, work, torque and/or momentum originally contained in one or more working fluids encompassed in at least one working volume (generally indicated, as a “cylinder” regardless of the actual stereometric forms of particular embodiments) and arranged to act upon at least one surface of a reciprocating mass (usually known to the practitioners as “piston”). In the embodiments of the instant invention, the working volumes and the reciprocating masses (i.e. cylinders and pistons) have been arranged to perform periodic motion with respect to at least one support point of at least one axis, fulcrum, shaft, pivot, bar, beam, or any combination of the above.
In general, mechanical transformers, including, but not limited to motors (e.g. external and internal combustion engines), pumps, turbines, actuators, and/or servo units, utilizing, rotating, oscillating, u980ndulating, and/or pendulating pistons and cylinders have been known from the pioneering times of the design of mechanical devices. One of early informative listings and reviews of different types of such may be found, for example in “Knight's American mechanical dictionary”: a description of tools, instruments/machines, processes and engineering, history of inventions, general technological vocabulary; and digest of mechanical appliances in science and the arts”, assembled by Edward H. Knight and published by J.B. Ford and Company in New York as early as 1874 (available commercially as a hard copy and as internet-downloadable content of multitude web pages).
One class of specific mechanical arrangements pertains to multiple rotating pistons (rather than internal rotors) rotary aviation engines represented by well-known “Gnome” rotary engine, at least us proposed in 1907 by Sequin brothers as a seven cylinder four-stroke engine and widely used, during the World War I era, as a fighter aircraft power plant. One particular feature of the above and related rotating piston engines, pumps, and other mechanical transformers is a hinged connecting rod arranged to deflect (as a whole or in sections) with respect to the piston head.
Consequently, the deflection of the connecting rod may induce unbalanced forces and moments, leading to undesirable vibrations, stresses, and/or inefficiencies. In contrast, the connecting rods of the devices in accordance with the instant invention stay favorably-aligned with respect to the pistons' heads and cylinder's supports resulting in advantageous balance of the entire device. The devices of the instant invention have substantially no alignment-induced limitations on the lengths of the cylinders and associated connecting rods having additional benefits in energy efficiency and added torque.